Magia perigosa
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: titulo ruim... Haru é um aluno novo e misterioso. Ele parecia normal, até Botan descobrir que ele consegue fazer magias. Será que é apenas magia branca? BotanxHiei UA Resumo e titulo estão uma droga... Mas acho que a fic ta melhor... CAP 5 FINALMENTE ON!
1. Arg, pode se chamar de prólogo?

Ê! Minha segunda fic UA! Mas essa vai ser HieixBotan lol De qualquer modo, espero que vocês gostem... Ãhn... Ah! E é provável que haverá certa mudança de narração de 1o pessoa para 3o pessoa... Vocês vão ver... Que mais...? Ah, mais comentários meus no fim do capítulo...

Lembrete:

-Fala do personagem.

_-Pensamento._

"_Lembrança ou sonho"_

_(Pensamento do personagem dentro de uma lembrança ou sonho)_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-** Mudança de cenário ou do tipo de narração.

--------------------

Olhei novamente para meu relógio de pulso. Por milagre, eu não estava atrasada para a aula... E pela a primeira vez esse ano, eu consegui acordar sem tacar meu despertador na parede perto da cama... Até que era cômico porque o despertador nunca quebrava... Mas um dia as coisas têm que mudar, fazer o que... Entrei na sala de aula, poucos alunos estavam dentro da mesma. Claro que teriam poucos alunos; faltavam 10 minutos ainda para começar as aulas. Vamos ver... Apenas Keiko, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara e mais uns cinco alunos estavam na sala.

Assim que escolho um lugar perto dos meus amigos, Hiei e sua irmã Yukina entram na sala. Nem pareciam ser irmãos gêmeos... Bem, tirando a cor dos olhos, eles não teriam nada de igual. Kuwabara se levanta de sua mesa e rapidamente vai cumprimentar Yukina.

Rio da cena; Kuwabara mandando indiretas para Yukina enquanto Hiei se segurava para não socar o ruivo e enquanto Yukina apenas sorria para Kuwabara com seu jeito inocente.

-Olá Botan! –Yukina me cumprimenta, assim que se senta ao lado de seu irmão, que estava sentado atrás de mim.

-E aí, alguma novidade? –Pergunto enquanto retiro meu livro da minha mochila. Primeira aula: Ciências. Droga. Logo a primeira aula numa segunda-feira? Inferno... Virei-me para trás, para poder conversar com Yukina, assim que cumprimentei Hiei.

-Nenhuma, por enquanto. E quanto á você?

-Ai... Nenhuma também... –Bufei pesadamente. Por que a minha vida tinha que ser tão parada e sem graça? Minha situação só mudava quando eu estava passeando com meus amigos, que era quando a gente ria e zoava muito. Mas fora isso, não acontecia nada de interessante...

-Oi Botan! –Olhei para frente. Keiko sorria para mim.

-Querida, você já não me tinha em cumprimentado? –Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

-Eu sei, eu sei...

-O que você quer? –Pergunto de um jeito meio desconfiado e educado.

-Nossa! Que acusação! –Ela levanta ambas as mãos para cima.

Olho fixamente para ela, com cara de quem não está acreditando na resposta. Ela suspirou, sentindo-se vencida. Sorrio mentalmente. Ora, ora, ora... E não é que eu posso ser sarcástica e manipuladora em uma manhã de segunda-feira?

-Ta bom, eu falo... –Ela começa a confessar –Você pode me explicar um exercício de inglês?

Sorrio. Eu tinha que admitir: odiava muitas matérias, mas inglês e artes eram minhas preferidas.

-Claro. Qual que é?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Droga. Por que eu fui me sentar logo atrás dessa baka onna? Como eu queria não ser tão orgulhoso á ponto de não mostrar afeto nenhum á ela: confesso que isso é um pouco ruim. Sendo que eu realmente gosto muito dela. Ok. Eu a _amo_. Mas nunca falei isso á ninguém. Só que aquela raposa do Kurama conseguiu perceber. Maldita raposa! Como ele consegue descobrir essas coisas? Aquele desgraçado... Eu ainda me vingo.

Olhei para frente de novo. Lá estava ela, de pé, explicando alguma coisa para Keiko. Seu cabelo azul balançando á cada movimento que ela fazia. De repente, ela riu. Provavelmente devia ser alguma coisa que Keiko havia falado. Eu já não ouvia nada... Apenas conseguia ver aquele sorriso que os lábios de Botan desenharam em seu rosto delicado. Merda... Com tantas mulheres no mundo, por que eu fui gostar logo dessa baka?

-Peguem seus livros, por favor. –O professor entrou na sala. Mas antes que eu me virasse para pegar meu livro de Ciências, a diretora Genkai entrou na sala, após pedir licença para o professor. Disse algo para ele enquanto lhe entregava um papel e depois saiu. –Ãhn... Parece que teremos um aluno novo...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Um garoto de cabelos castanhos e curtos e olhos azuis escuros e profundos, vestindo o uniforme da escola, entrou na sala.

-Pessoal, este é Haru. Acabou de se mudar para essa cidade e vai estudar aqui com a gente. –O professor apresentou esse mesmo garoto.

-Olá, meu nome é Haru e tenho dezesseis anos. Prazer conhecê-los. –Ele se inclinou levemente para frente e depois voltou á posição normal. O professor olhou para a sala e apontou um lugar vago, ao lado de Botan.

-Ali ao lado da senhorita Botan não há ninguém. Pode se sentar lá.

Ele assentiu positivamente com a cabeça e andou até á fileira do meio, sentando-se ao lado de Botan. Ela sorriu para ele e ambos se cumprimentaram.

_16:00h._** 1**

As aulas haviam se acabado. Botan andava por um dos corredores da escola, parando em frente á uma sala. "Biblioteca" era o que estava escrito na porta. Ela sorriu e entrou na biblioteca, andando até uma mesa vaga logo depois. Haviam apenas uns três alunos, todos sentados na mesma mesa, perto da porta. Eles olharam para Botan de um jeito que ela não pôde deixar de corar. Escolheu uma mesa e sentou-se rapidamente, tentando ignorar os olhares que os alunos _ainda_ lançavam para ela. Abriu sua mochila e pegou um caderno pequeno, que estava escrito "Anotações" em vermelho na capa. Pegou uma caneta azul e abriu o caderninho.

Levantou-se de seu lugar e entrou em um dos corredores. Procurou por um livro e o pegou, sorrindo. Andou novamente até seu lugar e sentou-se nele. Começou á ler algumas coisas do livro e anotava algumas coisas no caderno. Parou o que estava fazendo quando viu que alguém se sentara no lugar á sua frente. Ela nem olhou para a pessoa.

-Está atrasado, Hiei. –Ela disse, dando de ombros.

-Hn. Não tenho culpa se hoje era o dia de _eu_ fazer a limpeza na sala.

Ela riu e olhou para ele.

-Eu tenho uma pergunta, Hiei.

-Hn.

-Por que você quis estudar comigo após as aulas?

-Não disseram que eu precisava de aulas particulares de matemática? E você é a melhor na nossa sala nessa matéria, tirando o Kurama. Mas como ele não poderia ficar na escola após as aulas... Não tive muitas escolhas. –Ele deu de ombros.

Ela sorriu.

-Ok. –Botan respondeu. _–Com tantas pessoas na escola, eu tinha que ficar estudando justo com alguém que eu... Gosto...? Droga... E que bom que ele sabe que eu sou boa em matemática. Não que eu goste de matemática, mas... Eu tenho talento pra coisa...–_

_58 minutos depois..._

Botan ainda estava na biblioteca, mas estava sozinha. Hiei havia ido embora á dez minutos. Ela disse á ele que tinha que ficar para estudar porque em sua casa não era muito quieta... Os meninos que estavam ali quando ela havia chegado já haviam ido embora e ela ainda lia o mesmo livro que havia pegado antes de Hiei chegar. E ela lia algumas coisas do livro e anotava algumas coisas em seu caderninho. Suspirou e olhou para o relógio. 17:00h. Ora de ir.

Ela fechou o livro, guardou suas coisas e se levantou. Passou no balcão da biblioteca onde a bibliotecária ficava e pediu empréstimo do livro. Saiu da biblioteca e começou a andar pelo o longo corredor. Conforme ia passando pela as salas, ia dando uma rápida olhada nelas, já que as portas ficavam abertas até que a diretora passasse e fechasse as salas, antes de ir embora. Nossa, só havia ela de aluna na escola? Humpf... Daqui a pouco iam começar a chamá-la de CDF... Riu diante o pensamento. Duvidava muito disso... Era inteligente sim... Mas não era taaaaanto assim... De repente, viu uma luz vermelha vir de umas das salas á sua frente. A luz saía pela as frestas da porta. Parou por um momento. Mas... Aquela sala era a classe onde ela estudava... O que estava acontecendo lá?

Conforme ia chegando mais perto, a luz vermelha foi ficando fraca até desaparecer e ficar apenas uma luz amarela e fraca. Engoliu em seco ao parar bem em frente á porta. Fechou os olhos com força quando colocou suas mãos na maçaneta redonda da porta. Abriu-a rapidamente. Silêncio... Abriu os olhos devagar.

-Mas... O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? –Botan perguntou ao ver Haru e mais três meninas e dois meninos no centro da sala, com as mesas afastadas para que eles pudessem formar um círculo. Haviam velas brancas, uma em cada ponta de uma estrela de cinco pontas que estava desenhada no chão com giz branco e havia cinco frascos cor-de-rosa no centro dessa estrela. As cortinas de todas as janelas estavam fechadas, deixando a classe com pouca iluminação. Botan olhou confusa para eles.

-Entra aí, Botan. A gente te explica contanto que você não conte á ninguém, por favor. –Disse uma menina de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos escuros e ondulados, não muito longos. Botan ficou parada por alguns segundos, pensando, e depois fechou a porta, chegando mais perto dos alunos logo depois.

-Pois então... Expliquem. –Botan disse com um tom determinado e firme, apesar de estar muito confusa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Por que estou com um pressentimento ruim? Já se passaram uns dez ou quinze minutos desde que saí da biblioteca, deixando Botan sozinha, já que ela disse que ainda tinha que estudar. E desde quando eu dei um passo para fora da escola, estou com um pressentimento ruim quanto á ter deixado a baka onna sozinha... Estranho...

Senti uma pontada bem forte no meu peito. Tão forte que quase gritei. Mas o que diabos...? Droga... Botan está correndo perigo.

Levantei-me da minha cama e comecei a correr. Em menos de dois minutos, já estava em frente á escola; sorte que moro perto da escola. Mas antes que eu pudesse continuar minha corrida, vejo alguém andando pelo o pátio da escola, vindo em direção ao portão, ou melhor, vindo em minha direção. Era Botan. E ela parecia estar meio distraída, pensando... Será que aquele mau pressentimento era apenas uma enganação da minha mente?

-Hiei? –A voz dela me desperta de meus pensamentos. Olho para frente. Ela havia parado, á uns dois passos em minha frente. –O que faz aqui?

-Só estava passeando. –Foi a única desculpa que eu pude pensar. O que foi? Queriam que eu dissesse "vim aqui porque senti que você estava correndo perigo"? Sei...

-Ah... Entendo... –Ela começa a andar de novo. Ao passar por mim, sinto algo estranho nela... Pensei ter visto uma sombra em forma de mão no ombro esquerdo dela... Ao ver aquilo, senti um arrepio. Resolvi arriscar.

-O que você fez?

-O que? –Ela se virou para me encarar.

-O que você fez antes de sair da escola?

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, tentando se fazer de confusa. Mas ela não me enganava.

-Apenas estudei. Por que?

-Tudo bem. Se não quiser falar, eu entendo. –Passei por ela e comecei a caminhar para casa. –Até logo, onna.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Será que o Hiei sabe de alguma coisa?

Não... Impossível... Acabou de acontecer... Suspiro, um pouco mais aliviada e continuo meu caminho para casa que, por sorte, fica á dois quarteirões da escola. Depois de uns três minutos, já estava em casa, subindo as escadas para ir ao meu quarto. Jogo minha mochila na cama e de deito na mesma, apoiando minha cabeça na mochila e comecei a pensar no que eu me meti hoje á tarde... Fechei meus olhos lentamente, apenas para descansar.

"_-Pois então... Expliquem._

_Botan cruzou os braços e olhou para o pequeno grupo de jovens á sua frente. Sua mente estava gritando para que ela saísse dali, mas algo não deixava ela sair... Haru andou até parar em frente á Botan. Ela olhou para os olhos dele, sentindo um arrepio em todo o seu corpo. Por que alguma coisa em sua mente dizia que ele não era normal?_

_-Eu explico, senhorita Botan. –Disse Haru educadamente. –É que a minha família sempre mexeu com magia branca, usando apenas elementos da natureza. Isso já tem seis gerações. Os feitiços são passados a cada geração e sempre são ensinados que podem usar a magia quando quiserem ou precisar, mas apenas com certo limite._

_-E o Haru estava nos ensinando uma dessas magias. –Um dos garotos disse._

_-Isso. –Uma garota de cabelos negros concordou –Ele disse que a família dele quer que ele espalhe os ensinamentos da família para os outros, já que é apenas magia branca e não é um segredo de família. E também porque eles querem recuperar o interesse dos jovens para com as magias._

_-E ele estava nos ensinando um tipo de 'perfume do amor'. –A garota de cabelos castanhos escuros e ondulados comentou._

_Botan arqueou uma sobrancelha._

_-Como é que é? –Ela indagou –Isso funciona?_

_-Claro. –Haru respondeu –Se quiser, pergunte á minha prima._

_-O que houve com ela?_

_-Conseguiu um namorado em menos de uma semana ao usar o perfume. –Haru colocou sua mão esquerda no ombro esquerdo de Botan –Quer se juntar á nós?_

_-Ãhn?_

_-Nós estamos montando um tipo de 'grupo de estudos' para aprender as magias. –Uma garota de cabelos loiros respondeu._

_-Hum... Eu vou ter que pensar..._

_-Aqui. Pegue pra você. –Haru retirou um frasquinho rosa do bolso da sua calça e entregou á Botan –Experimente o perfume. Se não der certo em menos de uma semana, você não se junta á nós. Mas, caso contrário, você se junta á nós. Combinado? –Haru estendeu sua mão direita para ela._

_Botan olhou para o frasquinho cor-de-rosa. Sorriu. Por que não arriscar? Afinal, sua vida andava muito parada mesmo..._

_-Combinado. –Botan apertou a mão direita de Haru e ele sorriu."_

Botan voltou a abrir seus olhos e pegou algo no bolso de sua saia azul, do uniforme escolar que ainda usava. Olhou para o frasquinho rosa em suas mãos. Onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitou a proposta? Hum... Pensando bem... Ora, por que não?

--------------------

Num sei onde EU tava com a cabeça quando postei isso... Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo! Olha, eu vou fazer o seguinte: se vocês continuarem lendo e tal ,eu continuo com a fic. Caso o contrário, eu a deleto e ficamos todos felizes! (Acho...)

Kissus e deixem reviews! o/


	2. E tudo começa!

Oi!

Desculpem a demora com o capítulo dois! Meu PC tava formatando... E depois o modem ficou com problema ¬¬ Mesmo assim, muito obrigada por estarem lendo essa fic... E eu vou ter que responder os reviews no outro capítulo, ok?

Lembretes:

_-Pensamento. -_

_-Pensamento_ e pode ter falas depois. -

-Fala do personagem. -

_(Notas da autora – N/a)_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o- **Mudança de cenário ou de 1a pessoa para 3a pessoa.

----------------------

_**Capítulo 2**_

Que ódio... Odeio ficar confusa... Aqui estou eu, dentro do banheiro feminino da escola, pensando se eu uso aquele perfume ou não... E apenas eu estou no banheiro... Diabos! O que eu faço? Peguei o frasquinho cor-de-rosa que estava no bolso esquerdo da minha saia e fiquei olhando para ele. Ai... Bem, por que não, certo?

Espirrei um pouco do perfume em meu pescoço e rapidamente o guardei em meu bolso novamente. Senti o aroma... Era doce... E estranho ao mesmo tempo. Dei de ombros e saí do banheiro, antes que eu chegasse atrasada na terceira aula.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Assim que entro na sala, senti um alívio: nenhum professor á vista. Suspirei, um pouco mais calma. Voltei para o meu lugar que, por brincadeira de mau gosto do destino, era ao lado de Hiei. Como estava no começo do ano, ainda não tínhamos lugar fixo. Por isso, os alunos sentavam-se onde queriam. Mas como hoje eu cheguei um pouco atrasada na primeira aula, o único lugar vago era ao lado de Hiei, já que sua irmã Yukina estava sentada ao lado de Keiko. É pra rir ou pra chorar?

Digo... Eu gosto muito dele mesmo! Mas... Ah... Ficar ao lado dele durante as aulas, muitas vezes, não pode ser a melhor opção.

Mas dessa vez, por sorte, ele não estava em seu lugar, o que daria tempo para me acalmar. Olhei bem a sala e acabei o achando conversando com Kurama.

-Botan?

Olhei para frente. Era Keiko.

-Diga.

-Você já falou pra ele?

-Hum?

-Você já falou pro Hiei sobre _aquele_ assunto? –Ela falou o mais baixo que pôde. Droga. Então, quer dizer que Keiko sabia? Fique paralisada por dois segundos e minha respiração vacilou.

-N-não... –Respondi, gaguejando.

-Se você não fizer algo logo, eu vou ter que te ajudar!

-Não se atreva!

-Para os seus lugares! –Ouvi o professor ordenar assim que entrou na sala. Keiko bufou.

-Eu ainda não acabei com você. –Ela disse e depois saiu. Hiei voltou a se sentar ao meu lado. E foi nessa hora que eu senti meu rosto arder levemente... Droga...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Hiei?

Olhei para ele. Kurama me encarava com um olhar sério e calmo.

-Hn.

-Já disse algo para ela?

-Você sabe que não.

-Você é muito lerdo.

Lancei um olhar assassino á ele.

-Será que... Dá pra calar a boquinha? Se você não sabe, não opine. –Respondi ríspido para ele. E ele riu. Maldita raposa.

-Calma. Você sabe que se você não falar nada o mais cedo possível, você pode perdê-la.

-Hn. Se isso não fosse tão difícil, eu já teria dito. E você sabe disso, raposa.

E foi bem nessa hora que o professor entrou na sala. Não sei se eu fui salvo de uma série de sugestões e sermões vindos da raposa ou se Deus me odeia. Por que essa segunda opção? Simples: Essa. Aula. É. De. MATEMÁTICA.

Bufei e fui para o meu lugar, mas sem antes de ouvir um "eu ainda não terminei com você". Essa raposa ainda me paga. Quando me sentei em meu lugar, senti um perfume diferente... Olhei para meu lado esquerdo disfarçadamente. Pelo o visto, o perfume vinha da baka onna. Senti algo estranho dentro de mim... Era como se o amor que eu sentisse por ela... Ficasse maior... Quase insuportável... Ele queria sair. Algo dentro de mim queria que eu falasse para ela o que eu sentia. Não... Mas eu não ia falar.

Olhei para ela de novo. Ela estava concentrada na aula, anotando algumas coisas, com sua franja caindo pelo o rosto. Olhei para trás, para disfarçar. Por sorte estávamos sentados nas duas últimas carteias da fileira do meio. Sem perceber na hora, olhei para ela de novo. Era tão bonito o jeito que o cabelo dela balançava... Mas no que eu estava pensando?

Não sei por quanto tempo exatamente fiquei observando ela. Logo, o sinal tocou; intervalo. Afastei-me de Botan o mais rápido possível, e fui tentar descobrir o que ela havia feito ontem. O primeiro lugar onde ela estava ontem, era a biblioteca. E era pra lá que eu tinha que ir. Quando cheguei lá, a porta estava encostada e não havia ninguém lá. Nem mesmo a bibliotecária. Estranho...

Olhei desconfiado para todos os lados, mas não havia ninguém mesmo. Suspirei. Ótimo... Agora, como eu iria descobrir onde a baka onna tinha ido antes de eu me encontrar com ela ontem á tarde? Me virei para ir embora. Mas foi aí que ouvi algumas vozes vindo do fundo da biblioteca. Rapidamente, encontrei um lugar para me esconder e olhar quem estava ali. Escondi-me logo atrás da penúltima prateleira de livros. Olhei quem estava ali.

Era Haru e... Botan... Comecei a ouvir a conversa deles.

-Então, Botan?

-Eu vou aceitar...

Aceitar? Aceitar o que? Ah não... Droga. Se eu tivesse seguido os conselhos daquela raposa eu já...

-Ótimo. Vai ser muito bom tê-la no nosso grupo. –Ele continuou. Grupo? Bom, pelo menos não é a _outra_ opção... –Espero te ver na reunião hoje, após as aulas.

-Vai ser no mesmo lugar que ontem?

-Isso mesmo. Por enquanto, vai ser lá mesmo.

-Ok. Bom, tenho que ir. Combinei com Keiko de me encontrar com ela.

-Entendo. Nos vemos na sala, então.

-Certo. Até mais.

Haru apenas acenou e sorriu para ela. Ela passou por mim e por sorte não me viu.

-É uma pena... –Haru começou a falar sozinho. –Logo ela que me parece ser uma pessoa tão boa... Mas é disso mesmo que o meu senhor precisa... –Ele passou por mim. Ouvi a porta se fechar. Mas do que diabos ele estava falando? Algo me dizia que Botan entrou em uma encrenca daquelas...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

O sinal tocou para que todos entrassem. Todos entraram dentro de suas salas de aula, alguns ainda fazendo bagunça, outros apenas conversando... Botan entrou em sua sala, conversando com Keiko. Ambas foram para o fundo da sala.

-Keiko, pode parar de pensar nisso... –Botan parecia desanimada.

-Claro que não! Se você não fizer nada logo, eu vou ter que fazer alguma coisa pra te ajudar!

-Keiko... Não faça, por favor. Ele ta vindo.

-Opaaa... Deixa-me ir. Fala com ele! –Ela murmurou a última parte e saiu.

-O que você fez ontem? –Ele perguntou, sério.

-Ãhn?

-Não minta. Eu vi você conversando com o Haru na biblioteca.

-E daí? –Ela cruzou os braços. –Ta com ciúme? _Psicologia infantil: sempre funciona!_

-Não! –Ele virou o rosto, que estava meio rubro.

-Ok. Vou fingir que acredito. _Isso Botan! Provoque ele! E vamos saber se ele realmente me odeia!_

Mas nessa hora, Kurama surgiu ao lado dela, com um caderno em suas mãos.

-Espero não estar atrapalhando. –Ele disse educadamente.

-Não está não. –Hiei saiu.

-Botan, aqui está o caderno de história.

-Ah, obrigada, Minamino-san! –Ela pegou o caderno. –Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só pedir!

-Que isso, Botan, não... –Ele parou de falar. Hiei, que observava tudo á distância, ficou um pouco abalado ao ver o olhar do ruivo: era um olhar sem foco, que logo tornou a brilhar. Era um brilho de alguém apaixonado?

-Kurama? Kurama! –Botan o chamou. –Tudo bem?

-Ãhn? Sim, está. Esse seu perfume é novo?

-Hai. _Oh não! Será que ele...? Ai meu Deus do céu!_

-Ah... Então, até mais... Botan... –Ele disse o nome dela de um jeito sensual e a olhou de cima pra baixo. _(N/a: Ahhhh+desmaia+)_

Ela corou e olhou para o chão, de queixo caído – literalmente.

-Não... Ele não... O melhor amigo do Hiei não... –Ela murmurou, enquanto ia sentar-se novamente em seu lugar. Sentou-se, colocou o caderno em baixo da carteira – tudo automático, ainda com o queixo caído, e com uma expressão assustada.

-Hey... Tudo bem? –Ouviu Hiei perguntar enquanto sentava-se ao seu lado.

-Eu não sei mais, Hiei.

-Está passando mal? Parece que viu um fantasma. –Ele disse até de um jeito normal.

-Cara... Eu acho que vou vomitar... –Disse, assim que uma imagem de ela beijando Kurama e Hiei vendo tudo lhe veio á mente. Sentiu sua mão tremer quando sua mente produziu a imagem de Hiei atacando o melhor amigo. E tudo por causa _dela_. Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar tais pensamentos. –Yuck... Eu acho que vou vomitar mesmo. Com licença, Hiei.

Ela se levantou, correu até o professor. Cochichou algo á ele e saiu. Hiei viu ela sair e ficou meio confuso.

_-Mas... O que será que deu nela?_ –Ele se perguntou por pensamento. Deu de ombros e pegou um livro de sua mochila.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Botan corria por um corredor longo da escola.

_-To quase no banheiro... To quase... Agüenta! Cheguei!_

Abriu a porta do banheiro e viu que estava vazio. Correu até um lugar vazio, trancou a porta e... Lá se foi seu café da manhã... Levantou-se e deu descarga.

-O que deu em mim...? –Murmurou. –Kami-sama! O que diabos deu em mim! –Exclamou. Respirou fundo. _Geralmente não passo mal assim... Apesar de que a situação que eu pensei foi mesmo meio... Forte... Ai meu Deus! E seu o perfume fez efeito em Kurama! Vou é ter que esperar pra ver._

Saiu do banheiro e voltou para sua sala. Bateu na porta duas vezes e entrou.

-Com licença. –Pediu, meio desanimada.

-Está se sentindo melhor, senhorita Botan? –Ouviu o professor perguntar. Nem sequer olhou para ele. Respondeu que 'sim' e voltou para seu lugar. –Tem certeza de que está bem?

-Tenho. –Ela sorriu. Um dos seus mais falsos sorrisos.

-Se caso acontecer de novo, você está autorizada para ir embora.

-Acho que isso não vai acontecer...

-Você quem sabe. Abra seu livro de geografia na página vinte e oito, por favor.

-Hai.

Ela pegou seu livro e o abriu na página; era um questionário sobre alguma coisa. O professor estava explicando algo sobre o monte Everest. Mas ela não estava nem aí; havia feito um trabalho sobre o Everest no ano retrasado e se lembrava muito bem, já que teve que apresentá-lo. Ficou apenas olhando para o livro, fingindo estar lendo. Na verdade, estava pensando. Logo, o professor a chamou.

-Botan, quantos metros tem o monte Everest? É a pergunta número três.

-Tem 8.850 metros.

-Isso mesmo. Próxima pergunta... Yukimura, onde...

A partir dali, Botan já não ouvia mais nada. Voltou a pensar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Merda! Estou olhando pro rosto dela de novo!

Algo de estranho está acontecendo... Geralmente, eu não olharia. Sempre a amei e nunca fiquei tão idiota á ponto de ficar olhando-a toda a hora! E esse perfume parece que só está piorando as coisas...

Vi ela suspirar. O jeito que o cabelo dela balançou e o jeito que o uniforme se moveu no corpo dela foi tão... Pára com isso, Hiei! Que tipo de idiota você está se tornando!

-Droga... –Murmurei.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

O sinal bateu, anunciando o término das aulas. Botan se despediu de seus amigos e fingiu ir embora. Quando praticamente todos os alunos saíram, voltou para sua sala. Abriu a porta. Lá estavam os mesmos garotos e garotas de ontem, junto com Haru.

-Olá. –A menina de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos a cumprimentou.

-Oi, Miriam. Oi, Dalila. –A garota de cabelos negros apenas sorriu. –E olá Jay. –A garota de cabelos loiros disse um 'oi' com um sorriso. –Oi, Haru, oi Jonathan e oi Fabrício.

-Olá. –Os garotos responderam. Botan colocou sua mochila em uma das carteiras que já estavam afastadas para que o pessoal pudesse formar um círculo.

-Eu vou ensiná-los á fechar a estrela com as palavras mágicas. Quero que anotem depois.

-Ok. –Disseram.

Haru começou a desenhar uma estrela com giz branco no chão, dizendo algumas palavras estranhas. Assim que terminou, a estrela começou a brilhar.

-Agora, entrem no centro da estrela. –E assim fizeram. Haru foi o último a se juntar á eles. –Fiquem de costas um para o outro. Isso. Fechem os olhos. Agora repitam comigo: "Caia o que fez o inferno que era a Terra esfriar.".

-Caia o que fez o inferno que era a Terra esfriar. -Disseram, com fé.

O tempo começou a fechar de repente. Logo, puderam ouvir barulho de trovões e uma chuva um pouco forte começou a cair. Todos olharam fascinados para a chuva.

-Nós fizemos aquilo? –Perguntou Dalila, apontando para a chuva.

-Fizeram. –Respondeu Haru. –Esse é um ritual para fazer chover. Por favor, não saiam da estrela ainda. Estiquem suas mãos para frente e fechem os olhos. Finjam que estão concentrando todas as suas energias em suas mãos.

O brilho da estrela ficou mais forte e a chuva, ficou um pouco mais fraca, quase virando uma garoa.

-Agora, ergam as suas mãos e digam: "Diminua, pois o inferno já se apagou".

-Diminua, pois o inferno já apagou. –E com isso, a chuva parou definitivamente e as nuvens negras foram sumindo pouco á pouco.

-Agora entendi! –Exclamou Fabrício. –Dizem que, no começo de tudo, antes de haver vida na Terra, o planeta era uma grande esfera de fogo. Depois, foram surgindo as chuvas por causa do calor e por aí foi indo.

-Isso mesmo. –Haru concordou. –É exatamente isso. Agora, vou dizer umas palavras e terminaremos esse ritual.

Haru disse algumas palavras mágicas e a estrela parou de brilhar.

-Pronto. Podem sair. Esse ritual pode ser feito sozinho ou com mais de uma pessoa.

-Isso foi incrível! –Disse Jay alegremente.

-Há um ritual para fazer com que as colheitas rendam. –Haru comentou. –Querem fazer?

-Claro! –Responderam todos.

Meia hora se passou. Haru havia ensinado mais dois rituais, logo após o ritual das colheitas – um que faz o ar ficar mais puro e um que afasta uma tempestade muito forte. Ele apenas ensinou os dois últimos e mandou seus 'pupilos' anotarem, já que não precisariam de nenhum desses rituais por enquanto e não daria para fazerem ali e agora. Ele apenas explicou como devem falar as palavras e fazerem os gestos e mandou todos anotarem.

-Agora, eu quero que vocês arranjem um caderno próprio para escreverem magias e para anotarem o desempenho de vocês. Antigamente, esse caderno era chamado de _Livro das Sombras_, pelas bruxas e feiticeiras. Podem fazer isso até amanhã?

-Sim. –Responderam.

-Agora, vamos arrumar tudo isso, ok?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cheguei em minha casa. Subi as escadas correndo, joguei minha mochila na cama e logo, me joguei na cama também, sem me importar em amassar minha saia do uniforme. Estava feliz em ter arranjado um caderno novinho e em ter feito um ritual. Tinha que passar á limpo as lições que Haru deu hoje pro Livro das Sombras. E ainda tenho que emcapá-lo de preto e desenhar uma estrela. Fácil!

Mas foi aí que eu me lembrei do que houve na escola hoje... O Hiei ta desconfiando de alguma coisa...

E isso me fez lembrar do Kurama e _daquele_ olhar... Acabei soltando um gemido e um arrepio correu por toda a minha espinha. Socorro... Logo o melhor amigo de Hiei...?

-Ai meu DEUS! A raposa ta apaixonada por mim! –Acabei quase gritando. Por sorte, meus pais ainda não haviam chegado em casa...

--------------------

Capítulo 2 end! Yaay! Espero que tenham gostado XD

Acho que nem tenho comentários... Agora, cliquem no GO! Aí em baixo e me deixem feliz! XD

Kissus!


	3. Problemas

Capítulo 3! Yay! XD Tentei num demorar muito XP Espero que gostem n.n

Reviews do capítulo 1:

**Lyocko Nitales**: Eu num vou deletar naum... Viu? XDD

**Cla-chan:**Eu num vou deletar mais naum XD tanto que jah tive umas idéiasboas

**Met A.T**: eu to fazendo a minha parte XD

**Dihh: **Obrigadinha! n.n

**YoungCloud: **Segunda só? nha, que bom que gostou! nn

**Otaku Koorime: **ueheuehehe eu coloquei mais ou menos a sua idéia XD deu pra perceber, né? Que bom que você ta gostando da fic n.n

Review do capítulo 2:

**Ferry Girl: **Olá! Você é nova na minha página de reviews XD Quem não derreteria com aquele olha, minha filha! XD Tem como não ignorar o que você disse? Fique rindo pacas! XDDD

Lembretes:

_-Pensamento. -_

_-Pensamento_ e pode ter falas depois. -

-Fala do personagem. -

_(Notas da autora – N/a)_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o- **Mudança de cenário ou de 1a pessoa para 3a pessoa.

_**Capítulo 3**_

---------------------

-Ai... Meu... Deus! –Botan gritou enquanto corria pela a casa. Parou no seu quarto e olhou para a cama. –Droga! Não consigo pensar direito! E dizem que exercícios fazem o cérebro funcionar melhor! Que droga!

Voltou a correr. Ouviu a porta da sala se abrir.

-Botan! –Sua mãe a chamou.

-Oi, mãe! –Ela correu para o andar de baixo e abraçou sua mãe.

-Oi, meu amor. Me ajuda a fazer o jantar hoje?

-Claro! _Que isso me distraia! Que isso me distraia! Por favor! Antes que eu passe mal de novo!_

-Botan? Você está bem?

-O que?

-Você está pálida... Tem certeza de que está bem?

-Tenho! –Ela se virou e andou até a cozinha. –Eu vou lavar o arroz!

-Tá...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Por que não consigo parar de pensar na baka onna?

Digo, geralmente eu pensava nela... Mas nem tanto assim. Já é de noite e ela não pára de aparecer na minha mente! Sem perceber, lembrei do dia de hoje, antes de Botan dizer que estava passando mal... Quando Kurama chegou no meio da nossa conversa, eu saí... E depois, quando olhei novamente pros dois, e a raposa olhava a onna de um jeito diferente... Ou melhor, do mesmo jeito que eu olho pra ela ás vezes... E quando eu olho pra ela daquele jeito, geralmente estou pensando que estou beijando-a...

Levanto minha cabeça, sem ligar para o caderno. Levantei-me da cadeira e bati minhas mãos na escrivaninha. Não é possível...

Será... Que a raposa ta apaixonada pela Botan?

Caramba... Não, não pode ser... Kurama sempre me encheu o saco, dizendo para eu falar logo pra onna o que eu sentia... Eu acho que estou imaginando coisas... Dou de ombros e volto a me sentar, tentando me concentrar novamente naquele maldito problema de matemática. Mas adivinha quem veio á minha cabeça entre aquela "bendita" equação do segundo grau?

Botan...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Não parei de pensar no Hiei. E nem da possibilidade do Kurama estar apaixonado por mim... Que saco! Nem dormi direito pensando nessas coisas... Tenho que parar de pensar nisso...

Entrei dentro da sala de aula, que estava vazia. Estranhei e olhei para meu relógio de pulso. Bati meu pé direito com força no chão. Faltavam quinze minutos! É nisso que dá não dormir e não ter noção do tempo! Bufei e andei até a última carteira da última fileira. Joguei minha mochila em cima da carteira e me sentei. Abri minha mochila e peguei um livro que estava lendo – por causa de um trabalho de literatura – e continuei á lê-lo. Depois de ler umas três palavras, comecei a pensar em Hiei. Será que ele sentiu o perfume? E será que o perfume fez efeito? Ai meu Deus! E se tiver feito!

Senti meu rosto arder, mas não liguei. Um; porque eu estava sozinha e dois; porque era inevitável! Kami-sama! E agora? E se ele estiver apaixonado por mim! Ai que boooom! Mas aí ele não estaria me amando porque eu trapaceei? Ihh... Agora que eu pensei nisso... Ai não... Será que eu fiz certo?

-Botan! –Assustei e dei um pulinho. Era Yukina junto com Hiei. –É a quarta vez que eu te chamo! Esse livro é tão interessante assim?

-Mais ou menos... Bom dia, Yukina. Bom dia, Hiei. –Tentei parecer o mais normal possível. Foi aí que eu vi que a metade da sala já estava ali. Por quanto tempo fiquei pensando?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ta bom... Eu disse que iria parar de pensar nela, não é? Pois é... Não consegui. Quando eu finalmente dormi, foi quando eu parei de pensar nela. Por sorte, ela não invadiu meus sonhos essa noite... O estranho, foi que eu sonhei com um enterro... Mas eu não fazia a mínima idéia de quem era e eu estava... Eu estava chorando. Quando cheguei perto daquele caixão, eu acordei e não consegui ver quem estava dentro dele. Nem tento pensar em quem estava dentro daquele caixão.

-Hiei, vamos sentar ali?

Olhei para Yukina, que apontava as duas mesas em frente á Botan. Dei de ombros e escolhi a mesa da direita, ao lado da janela. Yukina se sentou ao meu lado e começou a conversar com Botan, que estava sentada logo atrás dela. Não fiquei prestando atenção na conversa das duas; fiquei apenas pensando naquele sonho... Droga. E eu disse que não ia mais pensar nesse sonho...

-Bom dia, Kurama. –Essa parte eu ouvi. Olhei disfarçadamente para trás. Kurama havia cumprimentado Yukina, eu e Botan. E perguntou á última se podia sentar-se ao lado dela. E ela aceitou. Ela aceitou. ELA ACEITOU. Senti uma pontada bem forte de ciúmes e me veio a idéia de que a raposa estava apaixonada por Botan. Não... Será? Sei lá... Só sei que Kurama havia se comportado meio estranho ontem com Botan. Pára com isso, Hiei! Não tem nada acontecendo!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Por Inari! Eu não acredito! Sorte que as aulas acabaram... Eu não acredito que o Kurama me mandou tantas indiretas num dia só! Apesar de que o jeito que ele me tratou... Foi um jeito de cavalheiro... Hihihihi... Ai, não! Que isso, Botan! Não que eu esteja ficando apaixonada por ele – claro – apenas disse que gostei do jeito que ele me tratou! Não quer dizer nada...

Guardei o resto das minhas coisas na mochila, me despedi do pessoal e sai da sala junto com Haru.

-Haru... –Chamei-o, meio incerta.

-Diga.

Olhei em volta para ver se havia alguém perto da gente. Estávamos perto da biblioteca, por isso, o caminho estava livre.

-Ãhn... Sabe aquele perfume? Bem... Eu usei, tal, e funcionou. Mas funcionou na pessoa certa e depois na pessoa errada... Tem como tirar o efeito?

-Sim, mas demorará três dias. Eu terei que fazer um perfume que inverta o efeito do outro perfume. E esse ritual demora três dias, de acordo com seus processos.

-Três dias? Ok, eu posso agüentar. –Respondi educadamente. "Eu posso agüentar..." acho que vou morrer...

-Bem, hoje o local de reuniões mudará definitivamente.

-Onde será? –Entramos na biblioteca, onde tínhamos combinado de nos encontrar hoje.

-Na minha casa. O quintal dos fundos é bem grande.

-Mas... E seus pais.

-Não se preocupe com isso. –Ele finalizou e olhou para os outros do nosso grupo. Cumprimentamos todos. Haru explicou á eles onde seria o novo lugar das reuniões.

Os outros se entreolharam por um tempo e depois aceitaram. Saímos da escola e seguimos Haru até sua casa. E adivinha por que ele disse que o quintal dos fundos é grande? Bem, além da casa dele ser uma mansão, ele mora um pouco afastado do centro da cidade, onde tem mais casas espaçosas e com quintais maiores. Ta bem: isso é uma coisa que eu não esperava ver. Por quê? Porque, á pé, da casa dele até a nossa escola são uns... Ãhn... Uns 12 quilômetros... Claro que fomos de carro; um 'empregado' dele veio nos buscar.

Estávamos dentro do carro – que, aliás, é enorme – e depois, vi que estávamos entrando no quintal da mansão do Haru. E olha, o quintal não é pequeno não... Chegamos em frente á casa dele, onde o carro parou e o motorista abriu a porta para sairmos. Assim que saímos do carro... Caramba! Era realmente enorme!

-Sejam bem vindos. –Haru acordou todos nós. Todos ficamos meio sem graça pela nossa reação... Mas ele pareceu não ligar. –Bem, vamos lá pros fundos primeiro. Depois entramos, ok?

Concordamos e o seguimos. Atravessamos o lado esquerdo da casa e fomos em direção aos fundos. Era parecido com um bosque pequeno, bem natural e bonito. Ele nos guiou até o meio do pequeno bosque. Andamos uns sete metros e paramos em uma grande clareira. Ele nos disse para sentarmos em um ciclo e o fizemos.

-Eu os trouxe aqui porque é um lugar que vive em contato com a natureza. –Ele começou a explicar. –O tipo de doutrina que passarei para vocês, como eu já expliquei, mexe apenas com elementos da natureza, como o fogo, a água, madeira e por aí vai. Por favor, deitem-se e segurem nas mãos um do outro, formando uma estrela.

Ele se levantou e ficou no centro. Nós fizemos o que ele fez e eu fiquei aguardando, enquanto olhava para o céu azul.

-Agora, fechem os olhos e relaxem. Agora, apenas imaginem o que eu falar. –Fechamos os olhos e ele começou á falar de novo. –Vocês estão parados em uma praia deserta, no fim da tarde. A água tocando seus pés, a brisa leve batendo em seus rostos e o barulho das ondas batendo nas rochas. –Por incrível que pareça, eu consegui imaginar tudo o que ele disse.

Por uns segundos, parecia mesmo que eu estava numa praia.

-Agora, uma porta de metal aparece no lado de vocês. Andem até ela e abram. Entrem. Depois que entrarem, notem no cenário: vocês estão no centro do universo, com meteoritos voando por aí, as estrelas, as galáxias e os planetas bem perto de vocês. Virem para a esquerda e verão uma igreja. Subam as escadas dessa igreja e abram a porta.

Era uma porta incrivelmente enorme! Eu apenas a empurrei levemente com uma de minhas mãos e elas se abriram quase por completo. Era uma igreja grande e linda.

-Por favor, andem até a sua esquerda e verão uma outra porta.

Nessa hora, senti uma coisa gelada pequena em meus olhos e alguém ergueu um pouco minha blusa para colocar uma outra coisa gelada em meu umbigo.

-Relaxe Botan... São apenas cristais. –Ouvi a voz calma e distante de Haru. Relaxei novamente. –Agora, abram essa porta e entrem nela. É uma biblioteca. E cada livro mostra a história de uma encarnação de vocês. Escolham um e o abram.

Haviam tantos livros... Nem acreditava que cada um mostrava a história de uma encarnação minha... Era legal e assustador ao mesmo tempo. Dei passos largos até um livro preto e não muito grosso. Peguei-o e o abri lentamente. Comecei a me sentir tonta... Eu vou... Desmaiar...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-Por favor, acorde!_

_Ela abriu os olhos rapidamente e olhou para cima. Ali estava um homem de cabelos negros meio branqueados e com uma aparência de uns trinta anos. Vestia roupas pesadas e pareciam caras._

_-Papai... –Disse sem pensar. Tossiu um pouco. –O que houve?_

_Sua voz estava fraca e baixa... Sentou-se, sentindo dores em seu corpo todo._

_-Você está muito gripada. Deite-se. Você tinha até desmaiado!_

_-Agora estou me lembrando... –Disse, levando sua mão direita á testa._

_-Minha filha... Diga o que está de errado. Você caiu de cama de repente... O que houve, princesinha?_

_-Eu não... Sei... –Tentou se lembrar. Cenas de um lago, luar, floresta e uma flecha invadiram sua mente. Logo, dois homens lutando. Uma flecha surgindo do nada... Um dos homens feridos... Ela o segurando, lágrimas, últimas palavras, uma poça de sangue... Uma espada sendo fincada por vingança no coração do outro... E uma vitória vazia. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer e ela começou a chorar alto e seu pai a abraçou._

_-O que aconteceu, Rika?_

_-Ele se foi... –Murmurou. –O meu amor se foi..._

_-Mas... Eu consegui chegar á tempo de vê-la matar o assassino dele. Você ainda chora por isso? Oh, filha... Se acalme... Eu sei que uma semana é pouco para superar, mas ficar doente nessa hora não uma opção boa... Você é uma princesa e não pode morrer. O que seu reino faria sem você?_

_-Mas é muito difícil de agüentar... Minha alma gêmea se foi... Como vou superar?_

_-Você simplesmente supera. A ferida não vai se curar, mas você se esquecerá dela. Um dia vai... Eu vou te ajudar._

_-Já é muito tarde._

_-Como?_

_-É tarde demais para isso. –Ela se afastou dele rapidamente, puxando a adaga que ele sempre carregava. Empurrou-o. O barulho da coroa caindo, gritos de desespero dos dois, a coragem, o amor, as lágrimas, seus cabelos castanhos cobrindo um pouco de sua visão, a adaga atravessando sua carne, um grito de dor e um sorriso de satisfação em seus lábios e a imagem de seu amado depois, o silêncio._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Botan abriu os olhos rapidamente, assim que Haru tirou os cristais que estavam em cima de seus olhos.

-Deuses! –Ouviu uma das meninas exclamar.

-O que diabos foi isso? –Um dos meninos perguntou. Botan se sentou, ainda raciocinando tudo o que tinha acontecido.

-Vocês entraram em transe e viram uma de suas encarnações. –Haru explicou.

-Caramba... –Botan murmurou antes de sorrir.

-Quero que anotem o que fizemos hoje em seus Livros da Sombra. E não contem isso á ninguém. Ah, e não precisam escrever tudo o que viram.

-Certo. –Todos nos levantamos.

-Agora, vamos entrar pra um café da tarde. Ok?

-Claro! –Exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chutei a cama pela quinta vez. Estava furioso!

Minhas suspeitas se confirmaram hoje: Kurama está gostando da Botan. Sabe como tive certeza? Olha, vou te contar... Foi cada indireta que não é mole não...

Nota mental: Tenho que parar de andar muito com o Yusuke. Estou começando a falar igual á ele... De qualquer modo, o que eu vou fazer pra manter aquele Romeu longe dela? Se ele encostar um dedo em um fio de cabelo dela, eu parto pra briga!

Calma... Espera... Não posso fazer isso. O meu instinto masculino diz que é besteira brigar com o melhor amigo por causa de uma mulher. Isso; preciso ter muita calma. Uma ou duas conversas podem resolver, não é? E outra coisa me veio á cabeça: ontem, antes de Kurama aparecer e atrapalhar nossa conversa, Botan estava agindo meio estranha... O que será que houve? Ela estava me provocando, eu sei... Dava pra ver isso de longe...

Mas por quê...?

Essa eu queria saber... Er... Melhor eu deixar isso pra lá antes que eu comece a sonhar coisas meio "impossíveis"...

Melhor eu voltar a me concentrar na rua. _Sempre_ Alguma pessoa passa agora á essa hora e tropeça. ... Não falei? Ahhh... Adoro essa rua: nunca tiram as pedrinhas pequenas do caminho. E as pessoas são tão desastradas.

Tão parecidas... Com Botan... Ela vivia batendo o pé em algum lugar.

Droga! Falando nisso, lembrei que tenho que fazer um trabalho de escola com ela! É um trabalho sobre pressão do ar e sobre as geleiras dos pólos norte e sul estarem derretendo. Humpf. Apenas inutilidades. E coisas fáceis. A Botan vem aqui em casa amanhã, já que é sábado. 'Pérai... Ela vem pra cá amanhã! Hum... Caramba...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Haru é um garoto muito engraçado! Eu quase não conversava com ele antes, por timidez. Mas agora sei que ele é um cara extremamente simpático e educado! Ainda estou chorando de rir das histórias dele! Sorte que minha mãe não está em casa; viajem de negócios por três dias. Já passei por isso.

Subi até meu quarto e arrumei uma roupa pra amanhã: tenho que fazer um trabalho de escola na casa de Hiei e tenho que separar uma roupa decen...

Quase caí da escada. Eu tenho que ir na casa de Hiei amanhã! Kami-sama... Agora ferrou.

Sério... E agora?

Subi os degraus restantes, com uma cara preocupada. O telefone do quarto da minha mãe começou a tocar. Corri até lá e o atendi.

-Alô?

_-Botan?_

-Ela mesma... Kurama? –Ai não...

_-Isso._

-Conseguiu meu telefone?

_-Sabia que se você der uma desculpa decente, você consegue o telefone de qualquer um na secretaria da escola?_

Não conseguir me conter e ri um pouco. Ele é mesmo uma raposa...

_-Vai estar ocupada amanhã?_

-Ano... Vou ter que fazer um trabalho de escola.

_-Entendo. Quer sair comigo algum dia da semana?_

SOCORRO! O QUE EU FALO!

-Que tal... –Daqui a três dias, né? Ano... –Na segunda feira, depois das aulas?

_-Perfeito... Só mais uma pergunta._

-Diga.

_-O que está usando?_

-Ta bem... Pode parar por aí.

_-Não resisti._ –Rimos.

-Eu tenho que desligar. –Disse meio rápido, antes que ele dissesse algo que eu não queria ouvir vindo dele... (Leia-se: eu amo você!)

_-Já? Bem, eu respeito isso. Tenha uma boa noite, Botanzinha._

Opa! Esse é o 'nome código' pra minha bomba interior explodir! Nem o meu pai me chama disso! Respirei fundo e... Consegui me controlar...

-Boa noite. –E desliguei. Ta bom, ta aqui uma coisa verdadeira: eu chutei a canela do último que me chamou assim – num foi um chute fraco, fora uns dois socos na barriga. Agora, ele é meu ex-namorado e tem uma ordem no tribunal dizendo que eu tenho que ficar pelo menos quinze metros de distância dele. Ele era muito 'frescurado' pro meu gosto também...

De qualquer modo, voltando assuntos, eu não acredito que vou ter que ir amanhã na casa _dele_. O telefone tocou de novo e eu o atendi.

-Alô.

_-É a Keiko. Botan, o professor escolheu com quem você tem que fazer o trabalho, né?_

-Exato.

_-é com o Hiei e eu tenho que fazer com a Yukina. Isso quer dizer que... Vamos fazer o trabalho na mesma casa! Eu vou fazer você falar pra ele!_

-Não ferra!

_-Eu vou fazer isso sim! Ou você fala, ou eu falo!_

-TA BOM! EU FALO!

_-É assim que eu gosto... Nos vemos amanhã._

-Ah, ta! Tanto faz!

Desliguei. Porcaria... Eu vou me ferrar legal amanhã...

---------------------

Acabou o capítulo! Gostaram? To sem comentários XP

Kissus!


	4. E o casal se junta 'XD

Reviews:

**Ferry Girl:** Ah tá... Era você Oo' Tudo bem xD de qualquer modo, espero que você goste desse capítulo, blz? Continue mandando reviews!

**Otaku Koorime: **Huh... E usei que demorei... Mas eu fiquei sem telefone por uns tempos XD (época de chuvas fortes) mesmo assim, nesse capítulo, tem mais romance, ok? Você que tava querendo, acho que vai gostar... (mesmo que eu tenha a impressa ode ter acabado com a fic por causa desse capítulo...)

_**Capítulo 4**_

--------------------

O dia amanheceu mais rápido do que queria... Eu me sentia estranha... Parece que fica ainda mais difícil quando sabemos o que vai acontecer no outro dia... E o pior é que acho que num vai ter como evitar... Droga!

Bufei e me levantei da cama. Desci para preparar meu café da manhã. Depois do café, subi as escadas, peguei minha toalha e a roupa que tinha escolhido no dia passado e fui pro banheiro. E a porcaria é que eu me lembrei que a Keiko vai estar lááááá... Acho que vou chorar...

Tomei meu banho, tentando pensar em qualquer desculpa pra não ir pra casa de Hiei. Não consegui uma decente... Eu supero isso. O PIOR DE TUDO é que a Keiko vai me obrigar á falar pro Hiei o que eu sinto. Isso ia acontecer cedo ou tarde, eu sei, mas pra mim é muito cedo ainda! E eu não sei o que fazer pra adiar! Ouvi o telefone. Terminei de vestir minha blusa rosa – a minha blusa da sorte – e logo o atendi.

-Alô?

_-Botan, é a Keiko. Tudo certo pra hoje?_

-Tá... Tudo certo... –Suspirei. Caramba... –Keiko, por que você quer me obrigar á fazer isso?

_-Porque eu não agüento mais ver você suspirando por ele! Se você o quer, tem que ir á luta! Com ou sem a minha ajuda!_

-Mas Keiko...

_-Nem pense em desistir! Eu vou desligar. Tchau e até depois._

-Até. –Infernos! Era incrível como eu sirvo pra um tipo de imã pra desgraças... Como que eu vou fugir dessa?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Pela a última vez: NÃO, YUKINA!

-Você vai falar! Não adianta! De hoje não passa! –Ela saiu do meu quarto, finalmente, batendo a porta. Mas que DROGA! A minha irmã já sabe? Desde quando!

Isso é um problema... Ela quer por que quer que eu fale pra Botan como eu me sinto em relação á ela. E eu não sei o que vou fazer pra escapar de mais uma dessas! Talvez porque não tenha escapatória... Mas eu tenho que dar um jeito nisso! É estranho, mas eu quero e não quero dizer pra Botan... Eu não sei por que, mas parece que esse amor que sinto por ela simplesmente aumentou...! Não sei como, mas isso foi possível! E agora é que eu me ferro... Se a minha irmã fizer o que eu to pensando hoje, eu realmente me ferro...

_-Porcaria... –_Pensei enquanto me levantava da minha cama. Fechei a revista que estava lendo e a joguei na cama. Tinha que tomar banho antes que Botan chegasse. Uma parte da minha mente pedia, pelo amor de Deus, que eu cancelasse com ela e fizesse o trabalho á sós na biblioteca da escola. Mas a outra parte queria que ela viesse aqui em casa, por mais que Yukina queira que eu diga pra ela o que eu quero, mas tenho medo de dizer.

Não importava as duas opiniões. Já era tarde demais pra cancelar. Agora, era só esperar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Botan caminhava lentamente, olhando para o chão, carregando os livros que escolhera para fazer a pesquisa, como livro de ciências, física e geografia. Suspirou, enquanto ajeitava os livros em seus braços, abraçados ao seu tórax por ambos os braços. Olhou entediada para frente, começando á ter uma idéia do que iria acontecer na casa de Hiei.

_-Mas que droga... Por que logo comigo? –_Reclamou por pensamento, enquanto tentava tirar esses pensamentos de sua mente. Para se distrair, acabou se lembrando do dia anterior, quando havia ido á casa de Haru. Sorriu ao se lembrar de ter visto uma de suas vidas passadas. Isso ela tinha que admitir: isso é coisa mais que rara. Só se vê isso uma vez na vida. Mas sabia que, se continuasse "estudando" com Haru, iria ver mais disso. Agora acreditava plenamente em reencarnação.

E também se lembrou do que Haru ensinou á todos. Era algo sobre "Outra Parte", também muito conhecido como "alma gêmea".

"_-Tem uma outra coisa que vocês precisam saber: o que é Outra Parte._

_-Hein? –Indagou um dos garotos._

_-Outra Parte nada mais é do que a alma gêmea. Bem, quando vocês reencarnam, sua alma se parte em duas partes: um homem e uma mulher, ás vezes, pode-se repartir em três partes. Vejamos... É simples: o amor nada mais é do que a união da sua Outra Parte. Quando você a encontra, é chamado de amor. Claro que você pode se apaixonar por outras pessoas, mas nada se compara com o amor que você sente quando encontra sua Outra Parte._

_-Ah! Já ouvi falar disso em algum lugar! –Miriam disse, como se estivesse entendido uma matéria difícil._

_-É provável. Quando vocês forem iniciados, poderão ver o ponto luminoso no ombro esquerdo da sua Outra Parte. Poderão saber finalmente quem é a sua alma gêmea. E poderão saber quem é a alma gêmea dos outros, porque a áurea que os acompanha fica da mesma cor quando estão perto. E vocês também poderão ver áureas quando iniciarem. Mas não irei falar muita coisa sobre isso e quero que anotem a minha explicação em seus Livros das Sombras._

_Botan olhou para o chão da sala, encarando seus pés. Sentia-se até feliz por saber que logo saberia quem é a sua alma gêmea, ou como disse Haru, sua Outra Parte. E desejou do fundo do coração que fosse Hiei._

_-E por que precisamos saber disso, Haru? –Ouviu um dos garotos perguntarem._

_-Porque logo vocês irão saber quem é a sua Outra Parte e vocês tinham que saber que, quando forem iniciados, poderiam ver um ponto luminoso na Outra Parte. Se eu não explicasse isso á vocês, e vocês vissem esse ponto luminoso, poderiam perder a sua Outra Parte por não saberem o significado desse ponto luminoso. Entenderam?_

_-Ah tá... Ok._

_-Isso pode ser interessante... –Murmurou Botan."_

-Outra Parte... –Botan sussurrou. –Ai droga! –Praguejou enquanto tropeçava em uma pedra. Conseguiu se manter de pé graças á um muro baixinho, onde segurou-se fortemente, derrubando seus livros. Suspirou aliviada ao ver que não havia ninguém na rua e que não tinha caído. Pegou seus livros e continuou á andar, até chegar na casa onde Hiei mora.

Tocou a campainha, sentindo seu corpo se encher de impaciência e nervosismo. A porta se abriu, revelando Hiei, com a camisa meio aberta e com uma calça jeans escura justa. Botan teve que se controlar para não ficar vermelha com a cena. Ele deu espaço para que ela pudesse entrar.

-Entre. –Disse enquanto terminava de fechar sua camisa.

-Oi, Hiei. Tudo bem? –Perguntou ela enquanto entrava.

-Agora que vi você, meu mundo caiu. –Ele sorriu, sarcástico.

-Vou interpretar isso completamente ao contrário do que você falou. –Ela deu á ele uma piscadela de olho e um sorriso. –Yukina-chan está?

-Ela está tomando banho. Venha por aqui, _por favor_. –Ele praticamente engasgou as duas últimas palavras. Tinha que ser educado apenas o mínimo. E só se submetia á essas palavras quando o assunto é educação. Ela riu pelo o jeito que ele pronunciou as duas últimas palavras e o seguiu. Chegaram até a varanda, onde tinha uma mesa de madeira bem no centro, com seis cadeiras. Hiei se sentou em uma das cadeiras, e puxou seu livro de geografia que já estava aberto em cima da mesa. Botan se sentou em frente á ele, meio tímida, e colocou seus livros em cima da mesa.

-Quem vai pesquisar o que?

-Eu já to na parte de geografia. Você pode pesquisar sobre a pressão do ar. Depois, colocaremos as conclusões na cartolina.

-Pode ser.

Ela pegou seu livro de física no sumário e procurou por pressão do ar. Achou e o abriu na página certa. Leu um pouco e olhou para Hiei disfarçadamente, por cima do livro. Lembrou-se da "conversa" que ela teve com ele antes de Kurama vir pegar o caderno com ela e acabar atrapalhando. Hn... Será que Hiei tava com ciúmes do Haru? Resolveu brincar um pouco com a mente dele.

-Hiei?

Ele olhou para ela.

-O que? –Até que a voz dele saiu de um jeito educado.

-Ano... Sabe aquele dia que a gente tava conversando e o Kurama chegou e acabou atrapalhando a conversa? –Ela deitou o livro na mesa e olhou para ele.

-Onde quer chegar?

-Quer dizer que você lembra. Pois bem, naquele dia, você não me respondeu direito.

-O que?

-Você tem ciúmes do Haru quando ele tá perto de mim? _Será que eu fui clara até demais?_

Ele desviou o olhar.

-Do que você tá falando, onna?

-Isso não é uma resposta afirmativa.

-Eu não tenho ciúmes dele.

-Ah, qual é! Claro que tem! Senão você não teria desviado o olhar hoje e nem naquele dia!

-Eu não tenho ciúmes dele!

-Hiei, meus olhos são aqui em cima. Minha boca é aí em baixo. Olhe proas meus olhos e diga o que você acabou de falar, então.

-Você quer saber a verdade?

-Quero.

Ele se levantou e deu a volta, parando ao lado dela. Olhou bem dentro daqueles olhos rosados e disse:

-Sim, Botan, eu tenho ciúmes dele. Eu odeio quando qualquer cara chega perto de você e lhe diz um "oi" sequer. Eu tenho raiva do cara que te olha de cima pra baixo ou do cara que te passa uma cantada. Eu tenho vontade de socar o desgraçado que toca nos seus cabelos quando você não tá olhando e tenho vontade de socar, também, o filho da mãe que já passou a mão em você na festa de aniversário da Keiko. Eu vi. Você não conseguiu ver quem era, mas eu vi. Eu quase fui lá discutir com ele, mas o Kurama me segurou. E fique sabendo que até do meu melhor amigo eu sinto ciúmes quando tá perto de você. E sabe por quê? Porque eu... Porque eu te amo. –Ela arregalou um pouco os olhos. –Se eu pudesse, eu te afastaria de todos os homens pra que você pudesse ficar apenas comigo. Mas é claro que eu não posso. Botan, eu amo você. Eu te amo.

Ela o puxou e o beijou. Da porta da varanda, Yukina e Keiko observavam a cena.

-E eu nem a ajudei hoje... E eu nem sei o que ele disse pra ela... Na próxima, eu venho mais cedo! –Keiko cruzou os braços. Yukina colocou uma de suas mãos no ombro dela, com um sorriso.

-Vamos deixá-los á sós. Eles têm muito que conversar. Vamos ficar lá no meu quarto, por enquanto. Aliás, os meus livros estão lá.

-Tá bom, tá bom...

Ambas saíram. Botan se separou dele lentamente, olhando-o com um sorriso.

-Eu sabia que você tinha ciúmes dele. –Ela sorriu vitoriosa. –E esse beijo, Hiei, quis dizer que eu sinto o mesmo por você. Mas desde quando você gosta de mim?

-Não sei te responder. Talvez foi desde o dia que eu te conheci.

-Desde quando a gente tinha... Sete anos! –Ele apenas sorriu. –Caramba! Putz! Zuou, né?

-Acha que eu brincaria com coisa séria? –Ele voltou a se sentar em seu lugar.

-Ãhn... Precisamos resolver essa situação, Hiei. –Ela sorriu e disse com uma voz doce. –Eu quero saber o que vamos ser daqui pra frente.

-O que você acha que é melhor?

-Joga a responsabilidade toda pra mim? Tudo bem! Certo, nesse caso... –Ela sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior. –O que você acha... –Ela pensava enquanto brincava com uma de suas mechas de cabelo que contornavam seu rosto, enrolando-a em seu dedo indicador. –O que acha de namorarmos?

-Essa é a sua solução?

-A única decente que arranjei.

-Então tá certo.

Ele voltou a ler e ela ficou confusa.

-Você aceita? –Ela perguntou. Ele olhou para ela.

-Baka. É claro que sim.

Ela sorriu e se levantou. Correu até ele e o abraçou.

-Esperei tanto pra isso! E eu não sabia que você podia ser tão doce...

-Hey... Eu tenho sentimentos também, ok? –Ele murmurou. Inspirou lentamente o perfume de flores do cabelo dela. Era tão gostoso... Ela se afastou um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos com um sorriso. –Botan... Há muitas coisas sobre mim que você poderá descobrir á partir desse momento...

-Isso pode ser interessante... –Ela sorriu como se estivesse propondo um desafio á si mesma. Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado dele. –Vamos fazer esses trabalhos. Quanto mais cedo acabarmos, mais tempo livre teremos depois.

-Tanto faz.

Ela riu.

-O que foi?

-Nada não, Hiei. É só... O jeito que você fala. Sei lá... Ãhn... To lendo! Não me interrompa! –Ela pegou o livro que estava do outro lado rapidamente e continuou á lê-lo. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, depois deu de ombros e continuou á ler.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Algumas horas se passaram e Hiei e Botan terminaram o trabalho. Botan fechava seu livro de física e o juntou aos outros dois que trouxera, enquanto Hiei enrolava as duas cartolinas.

-Eu só não entendi por eu o professor de Física deu um trabalho de geografia... –Botan disse mais para si mesma do que para Hiei.

-Sei lá. O importante é que fizemos.

-Aliás, ele é meio louco. De qualquer modo, vamos fazer alguma coisa á mais ou eu posso ir embora?

-Eu não sei... O que quer fazer?

-Qualquer coisa... –Ela olhou para seu relógio. –Ainda são três e meia. Tá meio cedo pra eu ir embora. E Keiko também ainda está lá em cima. Eu vou lá ver ela.

Ela se virou para ir e quando estava perto da porta, sentiu Hiei segurá-la por um dos braços. Olhou para ele.

-Que foi?

Ele simplesmente se aproximou e iniciou um beijo lento e molhado. Ela correspondeu, abraçando-o. Ele parou o beijo.

-Mas... O que foi isso?

-Não foi nada. –ele respondeu, afastando-se um pouco. –Agora você pode ir.

-Hn... Baka. –Ela sorriu e saiu. Ele a olhou subindo as escadas e viu novamente aquela mesma sombra em forma de mão nos ombros dela, mas dessa vez, as mãos se moveram até envolver o pescoço da garota.

-Nani? –Ele bufou. –Mas o que diabos aquela baka fez? Desde aquele dia ela não me respondeu. _Mas eu dou um jeito pra ficar sabendo._

--------------------

_Agora, sei de onde eu to tirando "forças" e inspiração pra essa fic: várias idéias são retiradas do livro "Brida", de Paulo Coelho" Espero que não se importem n.n_

Eu acho que estraguei a fic com esse capítulo XP Continuando, eu to planejando uma coisinha... E pra essa idéia acontecer, eles têm que estar juntos, belez? Deixem reviews onegai n.n

Kissus.


	5. Verdade Revelada

Demorei mas cheguei XD Avisando que o capítulo tá hiper curto e eu tava sem imaginação pra nada T.T merda... desculpem meeeeesmo... Eu travei bem ferrado nessa fic e peço desculpas XD

Reviews:

**YoungCloud:** Hmmm... melhorei? XD Que rox! De qualquer modo, eu espero que goste deste capítulo também! Eu demorei muito pra escrever MESMO! Vejamos o que estamos planejando XD Não sei se há algo neste capítulo que me ajude mais tarde - lógico que tem - maaaas você terá que esperar pra ver!

**Otaku Koorime:** Eu num te avisei naquele diz? Gomeeeen! Acho que esqueci feio XD ah, aulas de dança? Bem, ainda não acabou XD travei nela também e vai demorar mais um pouco pra sair o capt. 9 mas prometo ele ainda esse mês! n.n Espero que você goste deste capítulo 5... nunca demorei tanto pra fazer um capítulo dessa fic... sorry...

------------------------

-Falou pra ele? –Keiko e Yukina perguntaram, assim que viram Botan fechar a porta do quarto da garota de cabelos esverdeados.

-Falei! Felizes? –Não conseguiu esconder o sorriso.

-Ahhhh! –Gritaram.

-E o que ele disse? –Perguntou Keiko, entusiasmada. –Espera... Pelo seu sorriso, eu diria que ele quis namorar com você! Acertei?

-Acertou...

-E o que mais?

-Como assim? -Perguntou enquanto sentava-se. As duas a olharam. E depois suspiraram; era a Botan...

-Detalhes, Botan, queremos detalhes... -Explicou Keiko. -Ele te beijou?

-Keiko...

-Ah, é só falar!

-Keiko. Já terminou o trabalho?

-Já e não desvia o assunto.

-Tchau. -Do nada, Botan já estava atravessando a porta e a fechando. Keiko sentiu uma raiva subir e só não se levantou porque sentiu Yukina lhe segurar.

-Deixa ela...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Botan brincava com seus cabelos enquanto aguardava pacientemente alguém atender o telefone no outro lado da linha. Finalmente, alguém o atendeu.

-Residência dos Nakamura. Quem fala? -Voz de Haru.

-Haru, pelo amor de todas as coisas vivas e não vivas do mundo, você não tem alguma coisa, algum feitiço, alguma DROGA que tire o Kurama do meu pé!

-Calma, Botan... Eu infelizmente só tenho aquela magia que estou fazendo pra você... Só a terá completa em três dias.

Teve vontade de chorar.

-Eu não agünto mais! Ele acabou de me ligar e disse uma declaração desgraçada de longa pra mim! Fora que, se eu sair com ele, a parte feminina da cidade INTEIRA vai querer me matar! _(N/a: pq o Kurama num corre atrás de MIM ao invés de correr atrás DELA! Sorry! x3 comentário desnecessário)_

Ouviu Haru rir do outro lado da linha e quase o xingou.

-_Botan, eu infelizmente não tenho nada... Apenas fique o mais longe dele possível, tá bom? Até mais._

-Não desli...! -Tarde demais. Ele desligou e Botan acabou desligando também. Então, só tinha uma maneira. -Ô, mãe! Preciso de um conselho seu!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dia seguinte. Botan estava parada em frente a casa de Haru assim como os outros "discípulos" do mesmo. Ele havia convocados todos a esta manhã, com uma ligação. Haru saiu para fora de sua mansão, segurando uma caixa não muito grande. Sorriu para eles.

-Que bom que puderam vir. Vamos lá para trás. Trouxeram seus Livros da Sombras, certo?

-Sim! -Responderam.

-Ótimo. Por favor, me sigam.

Fizeram o que ele disse e logo já estavam no meio do bosque. Sentaram-se assim que ele fez o sinal para tal.

-Desculpem-me por chamá-los assim tão de repente, mas quero mesmo que vocês tenham uma aulinha comigo hoje. Bem, vamos começar. Aqui -Ele mostrou a caixa. -tenho cartas de _tarot_. Irei ler o futuro de cada um. Miriam, por favor.

Botan não estava conseguindo pensar em nada. Apenas olhava e não conseguia guardar nenhum movimento que via na cabeça. Ainda se lembrava da pequena conversa que tivera com sua mãe.

Flashback

Assim que sua mãe surgiu na porta de seu quarto, ela cruzou as pernas e começou a falar.

-Mãe, o que se faz quando tem um garoto gostando de você, mas você gosta de um outro garoto que também gosta de você? Mas tipo, o primeiro garoto é obsecado por mi... Quer dizer, por você, entende?

-Er... Filha, desde quando tem dois garotos atrás de você?

-Isso não importa, mãe...

-Certo, deixe-me pensar. -Sua mãe aproximou-se dela e sentou-se na cama, suspirando. -Querida, se você gosta de um e esse um gosta de você também, corra atrás desse. Mas tente conversar com o outro e diga como se sente.

-Mas é que... Eles são amigos... Dois melhores amigos...

-Ah... -Ela suspirou novamente. -Fica difícil. Mas diga a esse "outro" que não se pode deixar a amizade por uma mulher. Isso não vale à pena.

-Mas mãaaaanhêee... Eu tô com medo de que mesmo que eu fale isso, eles briguem...

-Se brigarem, quer dizer que não são mesmo amigos. Se brigarem e voltarem á ser amigos, não se preocupe. E se não brigarem, melhor ainda. Apeans seja sincera e veja no que dá...

-Certo.

Fim do Flashback

-Botan, pode vir. -Apenas acordou quando Haru chamou seu nome. Levantou-se e andou até ele.

Ele embaralhou as grandes cartas e as colocou meio espalhadas no chão. Virou-as de uma vez e foi falando.

-Parece que você está num momento feliz e confuso de sua vida. Seu passado é simples e normal. Diz aqui também que você teve um trauma na infância grave... Mais ou menos quando tinha cinco anos... Alguém importante de sua vida te deixou.

-Meu pai. -Ela sussurrou, sem mudar sua expressão de curiosidade. Haru prosseguiu.

-Diz que você é inteligente e sempre consegue escapar de situações difíceis.

-E qual é o resultado?

-O resultado é... -Haru arqueou uma sobrancelha. -Aqui diz que você terá que tomar uma decisão que mudará toda sua vida. Mas não diz se você terá que escolher a primeira ou a segunda... Seu futuro está nas mãos dessa decisão que tomar.

-Ok_. Pelo menos não envolve morte..._

-Bem, eu vou ensiná-los a ler as cartas e as formas de leitura que há. Dentro de casa, tenho alguns baralhos para vocês. Agora, esta carta significa...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Botan andava meio apressada pelas ruas do centro. Quase corria, tentando achar a rua certa da casa de Hiei. Dobrou uma esquina e quase chorou de alívio ao ver a casa dele mais à frente.

-Por Kami-sama, que ele esteja em casa... Tô quase parindo um filho de tanto nervosismo! (N/a: convivam com a minha mãe e vocês entenderão... XD) Ah, vi ele! Hiei! Hiei!

O garoto parou e olhou para ela, seu rosto ficando vermelho lentamente. Ela chegou perto, ofegante, e o abraçou fortemente.

-O... que foi, onna? -Ele perguntou. Ela olhou para ele, sorrindo.

-Hiei, pelo amor de tudo, eu tenho mesmo que falar com você!

-O que aconteceu? Espera... Respira primeiro e me conta.

Ela respirou fundo várias vezes, tomando fôlego. Olhou-o profundamente nos olhos e finalmente tomou corajem.

-Hiei, meu amor, por favor, antes que eu comece... Podemos ir pra um lugar menos movimentado? -Ela apontou com os olhos o número de pessoas e carros que passavam por ali. Ora, estavam perto do centro da cidade.

-Tipo, pra praça?

-Pra lá mesmo! Vamos! -Ela o pegou por uma das mãos e praticamente o arrastou para longe dali.

-Onna, alguém morreu? -Ele perguntou ao sentarem-se em um dos bancos da praça.

-Não, não... Graças à Deus, não...

-Então, o que aconteceu?

-Por favor, mantenha muito mesmo a calma quando eu te falar, tá bom?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Tá. -Respondeu simplesmente. Ela bateu um dos pés com força no chão.

-Droga, Hiei! Eu tô falando sério!

-Eu também estou! Fala logo o que houve!

-Tá certo! -Ela respirou bem fundo e, quando ia começar, ouviu uma voz conhecida fez com que seu coração falhasse uma batida e um nervosismo espalhasse por seu corpo.

-Oi, boa tarde Hiei. Boa tarde, Botan. -Kurama.

-Ah...! -Botan soltou um gritinho antes de se recompor. -Boa tarde... -Ela olhou para o ruivo.

-E aí, Kurama? -Hiei respondeu normalmente. Botan sentiu o corpo arrepiar violentamente quando Kurama pousou uma mão em um de seus ombros. Ela fingiu engasgar.

-Tudo bem, Kurama? -Ela perguntou, por sorte, sem gaguejar.

-Sim, tudo. O que estão fazendo?

-C-c-con-conversando... -Ups... Agora sim ela gaguejou. Hiei estranhou e por um momento, seus olhos viraram lentamente para ver a mão de Shuuichi pousada no ombro dela e viu uma gota de suor frio descer lentamente pelo rosto dela. E depois, uma pontada firme e forte do ciúme no peito o acordou.

-Botan, o que queria me falar? -Hiei perguntou, tentando desviar um maldito pensamento sobre a garota o estar usando para ficar com Kurama. Ela se voltou para ele e ele percebeu ela ficar pálida. Mais uma vez, ele sentiu uma pontada mais forte ainda do ciúme.

-Eu... -Ela respirou fundo. -Não dá pra falar agora...

-Por que não?

-É que temos que estar sozinhos pra eu poder te falar, Hiei... -Ela respondeu; mentira nenhuma. Levantou-se, conseguindo se livrar da mão de Kurama._ -Ai, meu Deusinho... Socorro... MALDITO KARMA! E EU NÃO FIZ NADA DE ERRADO, SEU DESGRAÇADO! Só acabei de te xingar...!_

-Ah, desculpem, estou atrapalhando? -Kurama perguntou no tom de sempre.

-Quer a verdade mesmo? Sim. -Botan respondeu, meio sem jeito.

-Ah, desculpem. Eu já estou indo. Faço tudo por você, Botan. -Kurama sorriu, enquanto passava por ela. -Até mais.

Botan ficou parada, congelada, enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam e seu queixo caía. Hiei arqueou uma sobrancelha, ao ouvir as palavras do ruivo e ver a reação da namorada. Então, ela fechou os punhos com força, sua expressão transformando-se em raiva e ela respirou fundo. Hiei sabia o que ia acontecer e tapou os ouvidos.

-VIDA DESGRAÇADA! DEVO TER SIDO UMA ASSASSINA NA OUTRA VIDA PRA MERECER ISSO! QUE MERDA! RAIOS! SÓ ACONTECE COMIGO! -Ela gritou, enquanto batia o pé com força no chão, esmurrava o banco de madeira da praça e gritava mais e mais palavras sem sentido ou nexo. -AHHHH! QUE RAIVAAAAA!

Ele parou de gritar, ofegante, buscando o ar e o fôlego respirando pesadamente, olhando pro chão, os punhos ainda cerrados. Hiei olhou para ela, enquanto voltava à posição normal. Ah, esses surtos que ela tinha desde criança marcaram muito a vida dele... Chegava a chorar de rir quando chegava em casa e lembrava-se dos gritos dela e dos gestos dela quando tinha um desses surtos. Mas dessa vez, manteu-se sério.

-Botan, o que diabos está acontecendo entre você e a raposa?

-Nada! -Ela bufou e voltou a se sentar. Massageva seus dedos de sua mão direita com certa força. -Ele que fica me zoando, só isso. -Mentiu.

-Deixa eu ver a sua mão. -Ele disse, pegando a mão direita dela e massageando-a ele mesmo. -Botan, lembra-se daquele dia que ficamos estudando na biblioteca e quando eu voltei pra escola, eu vi você saindo com uma cara estranha?

-O que quê tem?

-O que você fez naquele dia?

-Eu não fiz nada naquele dia, Hiei. -Ela respondeu e ele olhou para ela, ao mesmo tempo em que parava com a massagem na mão da garota.

-Então, por que sinto uma presença estranha bem perto de você desde aquele dia?

Silêncio incômodo. Botan o olhou meio surpresa, meio duvidosa e ele a olhava sério.

-Que... presença? -Ela conseguiu murmurar.

-Uma presença ruim... O que você fez?

-Hiei, eu não fiz nada. Não confia em mim?

-Não neste momento. -Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. -Botan, me conte por favor.

-Eu não posso falar, Hiei. -Abaixou a cabeça.

-Por quê?

-Porque eu fiz meio que um juramento... E não posso dizer nada à ninguém.

-Nem mesmo à mim? -Ele voltou a abrir os olhos.

-Nem mesmo a você...

-Não há ninguém nos observando agora, Botan. Pode me contar.

-Você nem vai acreditar.

-Pára de enrolar e fala logo.

-É meio fora da realidade...

-Fala logo.

-E você pode duvidar bastante...

-Botan, fala logo essa porcaria!

-Certo, certo...! Mas tem que me prometer de que não vai rir nem brigar comigo...

-Eu prometo. Agora fala.

Minutos mais tarde...

O vento daquela tarde soprou gelado e rápido por aquela praça, balançando as folhas das árvores com fervor, arrancando algumas folhas secas e as fazendo voar para longe dali. No centro do parque, Botan olhava quase desesperada para Hiei, mordendo seu lábio inferior, esperando alguma palavra do outro, que se mantinha indiferente.

-Anda, Hiei, fala alguma coisa... Fala... FALA! -Ela pensava, sentindo seu coração aumentar o ritimo cardíaco a cada segundo.

-Botan... -Ele finalmente disse. -Você tem a mínima idéia do que você fez? Mexer com magia é perigoso, sua anta. -Ele disse normalmente.

-'Anta' o caramba. -Ela também disse normalmente. -O que foi? O que é tão mal?

-A sua decisão sobre ter se juntado a esse grupo.

-Ah, qual é? Não é tão sério assim. Nada de ruim me aconteceu, tirando o caso do Kurama, lógico.

-Com todo o respeito à sua pessoa, mas você é uma garota burra. Linda, mas burra.

-Com todo o respeito à sua pessoa, mas vai se ferrar. E fala o que fiz de errado.

-Escute, a partir de agora, qualquer coisa de estranho que acontecer, me avise. Fique de olho no Haru e vá com calma nessa coisa de magia. Há muitos tipos de magia que parecem ser brancas, mas não são.

-Tá dizendo que eu tô aprendendo e fazendo magia negra?

-Não sei, Botan, eu não mexo com isso! Apenas tome cuidado e pare de mexer com isso. Não quero que você se machuque.

-Ah, que bom, pensei que você ia ficar pê da vida quando eu te falasse do perfume, mas você manteu a calma.

-É porque eu já gostava de você antes dessa coisa toda acontecer, Botan. Agora, só estou quase te enforcando pelo fato de o perfume ter tido efeito no Kurama. -Disse, com uma veia saltando na testa. -Vai ter que resolver isso.

-Calma... Eu já estou trabalhando nisso... -Botan disse nervosamente, com uma gota na cabeça. -Ah, agora tenho que me encontrar com a minha mãe. -Disse ao olhar para seu relógio de pulso. Mentiras contadas nesse dia: 5, contando com as que disse à sua mãe hoje de manhã. -Merda... Preciso ir mesmo. Hiei, a gente se vê. -Ela se levantou e ele também.

-Tá certo. Até mais. -Trocaram um rápido beijo antes de cada um ir para seu lado.

-Ele acreditou pelo visto... Preciso ir pra casa. Tenho que descansar... -Ela pensou antes de bocejar. Hiei olhou para trás e a viu se afastar. Antes que pudesse virar novamente sua cabeça, viu duas sombras em forma de braços e mãos se envolverem completamente pelo pescoço dela. Parou por um momento.

-Vou ficar mais tempo de olho nela... -Murmurou antes de continuar seu caminho. Claro que estava preocupado, mas agora tinha mesmo que ir à casa do Urameshi; pesquisa escolar. Afinal, mesm oque ele tentasse ajudá-la, no que ele _poderia_ ajudar? Bater na sombra?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Hiei! -Sentou-se na cama rapidamente, com os olhos arregalados, corpo suando e um arrepio passando em seu corpo. Estava assustada. Que pesadelo fora aquele? Um lugar estranho... Estava amarrada em um lugar estranho, escuro, iluminado apenas por velas negras e vermelhas... Dor. Muita dor. Estava amarrada pelos braços e pernas numa cruz vermelha de madeira e havia umas pessoas estranhas vestidas com uma capa e um capuz preto e não pôde ver quem eram. E viu também uma pessoa se aproximar de si, entrar no meio daquele desenho estranho no chão e murmurar palavras esquisitas; sua roupa tinha uma estrela de sete pontas vermelha na frente da capa. Ele estava prestes a tocar seu rosto com ambas as mãos quando a porta do lugar se abre com rapidez e ela reconheceu a pessoa que viera para ajudá-la: Hiei. E depois... Acordou.

Que estranho... Fazia mais de sete anos que não tinha um pesadelo sequer... E agora, quando estava apenas com probleminhas que toda adolescente tem, lhe vem um pesadelo estranho desses... Então, lembrou de Hiei falando "vá com calma nessa coisa de magia." Oh... Contava a ele ou não sobre esse pesadelo? Melhor não... Talvez não significasse nada mesmo.

------------------

Caraca XD demorei pra kct pra atualizar... sorry x) maaas, quem nunca travou numa fic que atire a primeira pedra XDDD sem comentários à mais.

Kissus e deixem reviews! o/

P.S: tá uma porcaria esse capítulo?


End file.
